


Broken

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers what was lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Sam reached out his hand and touched the silver bark of the Mallorn that grew in the Party Field. It was April, and the golden flowers were beginning to bloom. It's blossoms shone golden in the fading sun of the late afternoon.

"So much was broken," Sam muttered, sliding his hand over the tree's smooth bark. "So much was shattered beyond repair."

He drew a deep breath. "HE was broken," he whispered, his heart aching. "So I lost him."

"I can fix some things," Sam said, caressing the tree. "But," he murmured, looking sadly into the West, "others… I can't."


End file.
